A New Year Night
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Kenangan malam Tahun Baru milik Minato dan Kushina. Sahabat jadi cinta. Durian jelek dan Kushu-chan. Request by my nii-san. RnR please...


A New Year Night

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Pair : MinaKushi

Meiko is back~ *wajah madesu

Capek banget ya ampun... Tadinya nggak mau bikin fic tahun baru karena kehabisan ide, tapi akhirnya bikin.

Special fic for my ero nii-san! Ide from nii-san Shiro Inukaze(not in ffn).

Enjoy it guys!

Don't like don't read!

A New Year Night

"Nalu mau balon yang itu!"

Seorang anak kecil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah balon yang dijual oleh seorang penjual balon. Ia menunjuk dari gendongan ayahnya. Anak itu berambut kuning cerah dan jabrik. Mata biru safirnya berkilat senang dan gembira. Ada 3 coretan menyerupai kumis kucing di pipinya yang berwarna tan.

Seorang wanita yang berada di dekat anak itu melihat ke arah anak itu. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya, "Naru-chan mau yang itu?"

Anak itu tertawa gembira dan mengangguk. "Iya... Kaa-chan, beliin Nalu yang itu ya?"

"Baiklah, tapi minta uang dulu sama tou-chanmu ya?" tanya wanita itu. Rambutnya merah melambai tertiup hembusan angin. Mata violetnya yang indah menatap pada pria yang menggendong anaknya itu.

Naruto Namikaze, anak itu mengangguk kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang innocent. "Tou-chan, beliin Nalu balon itu ya?"

Tawa dari pria itu terdengar. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan. Rambut dan matanya mirip dengan anaknya, hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai 3 coretan di pipinya dan wajahnya lebih dewasa. Kalau saja ia belum menikah, semua wanita akan antri dengan rela untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Boleh, Naru-chan. Sekarang Naru-chan sama kaa-chan dulu, tou-chan mau beli balonnya dulu," ujar pria itu sambil menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan kini Naruto berada di gendongan wanita berambut merah itu.

"Titip Naruto ya, sayang," ujar pria itu sambil mengacak rambut istrinya.

Minato Namikaze, pria itu berjalan mendekati penjual balon itu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil uang dari situ. Kemudian, ia berbincang sebentar dengan penjual balon itu, tampaknya menawar, kemudian ia membeli balon yang diminta oleh anaknya. Beberapa gadis yang lewat sempat terpesona oleh ketampanannya.

"Holee!" teriak Naruto riang ketika balon yang ia inginkan kini berada di tangan mungilnya. Maklum, ia baru berusia 3 tahun.

"Ayo, ke taman. Sebentar lagi kembang apinya mulai," ujar Minato sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Ya," jawab wanita yang kini tengah menggendong anak kecil yang sedang memegang balon di tangannya.

Minato Namikaze, seorang eksekutif muda dari Namikaze Group kini tengah berjalan ke sebuah taman di Tokyo, yaitu Taman Konoha bersama keluarganya yang ia bangun sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Umurnya baru sekitar 26 tahun. Ia kini memakai sweater hijau lumut dan dilapisi dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu serta celana panjang hitam.

Wanita di sampingnya adalah Kushina Namikaze, atau sebelumnya Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita yang dinikahinya 4 tahun silam dan umurnya sama dengan Minato. Kushina memiliki paras yang cantik. Tapi sifatnya? Dia seperti laki-laki, hanya Minato yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis manis dan cantik. Sifatnya bisa berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengenakan rok panjang hitam serta sweater coklat dilapisi mantel abu-abu.

"Nah, sampai," ujar Minato.

Mereka bertiga sampai di tengah taman. Beberapa orang sudah ramai berkumpul di sana, tentu untuk merayakan tahun baru. Salju putih turun membuat rerumputan menjadi putih. Naruto tertawa riang di gendongan ibunya. Dengan sebuah balon biru di tangannya tentu saja.

"Kau kedinginan, sayang?" tanya Minato pada wanita berambut merah itu.

"Mmh, sedikit," jawab Kushina. Naruto masih asyik dengan balon di tangannya tanpa menyadari percakapan orang tuanya.

Minato memeluk Kushina. Punggung Kushina bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang bidang. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh mungil istrinya serta anak dalam gendongan istrinya. "Sudah hangat?"

"Ya," jawab Kushina.

"Naru-chan, lihat ke atas," ujar Minato.

Naruto menoleh ke ayahnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa kini tangan ayahnya melingkari tubuh ibunya. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Lihat, ada kembang api," jawab Minato.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke atas. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya.

DUAAAR! DUAAARRR! DUAAARRR!

Percikan api berwarna-warni muncul di angkasa. Kembang api diluncurkan pada malam tahun baru, namun mengingat karena ada anak-anak juga, maka diluncurkan jam 8 malam. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat rangkaian kembang api yang begitu indah.

"Bagusnya~" komentar Naruto. Kushina mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Ya. Naru-chan suka?" tanya Kushina. Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengarkan dialog anak dan istrinya itu.

"Nalu-chan cukaa~" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang riang. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai kembang api. Tanpa ia sadari, balonnya lepas.

"Lho? Balon Naru-chan ke mana?" tanya Minato.

Naruto menengok dan menyadari balonnya sudah lenyap dari tangannya. Ia mulai menangis. Kushina menengok ke arah Minato dengan tatapan 'bagaimana ini?'

"Sssttt... Naru-chan diam, nanti tou-chan belikan lagi," hibur Minato. Maklumlah bila putranya menangis, toh putranya masih kecil.

Naruto mengentikan tangisannya dan memandang ke arah ayahnya. "Benalkah?"

"Iya, tou-chan janji. Tapi sekarang Naru-chan jangan nangis ya," ujar Minato. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Minato," ujar Kushina saat perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh kembang api.

"Tak ada salahnya kan, sayang? Dia juga masih kecil, jadi wajar saja. Aku janji tidak akan terlalu memanjakannya. Dia juga senang saat kuajak ke sini kan?" tanya Minato.

Sebagai eksekutif muda atau tepatnya Direktur Utama Namikaze Company, Minato tentu sibuk. Ia sering pulang malam, hampir tidak punya waktu untuk keluarganya, walau setiap malam pasti ia habiskan dengan istrinya(eiiitssss, jangan negatif dulu, maksudnya berbincang-bincan), tapi putranya sudah tidur. Untuk Tahun Baru kali ini, Minato lembur seminggu lebih supaya pekerjaannya selesai dan ia bisa merayakan Natal serta Tahun Baru bersama keluarganya.

"Iya sih, tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini, Naruto bisa jadi anak yang manja," jawab Kushina.

"Tidak akan, sayang."

Kushina mendesah kecewa mendengar suaminya. Ia menatap ke arah langit. Kembang api masih terus diluncurkan menghiasi langit malam. Mata violet Kushina menerawang jauh, mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau masih ingat, Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentang?" tanya Minato dengan nada heran.

"Tentang kejadian malam Tahun Baru 7 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kushina. Matanya menatap dalam pada mata safir milik suaminya.

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, sayang? Tentu aku masih ingat..."

Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu itu jawabanmu..."

**Flashback**

"Hei, Kushu-chan!"

Seorang pemuda berlari terengah-engah sambil memanggil nama seseorang di koridor kampus. Usianya masih muda, sekitar 19 tahun. Matanya biru safir dan rambutnya kuning jabrik.

Seorang gadis di depannya menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, durian jelek!" ujar gadis itu. Rambutnya merah dan ia memiliki mata yang indah, ungu seperti bunga violet.

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan gadis yang memanggilnya 'durian jelek'. Mata violet gadis itu mendelik pada pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya nyengir lebar melihat tatapan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti memanggilmu Kushu-chan! Jangan marah seperti itu dong, nanti kucubit pipimu," ujar pemuda itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kushu-chan itu malah cemberut. Dan sesuai perkataannya barusan, pemuda itu mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Aw!" rintih gadis itu sambil memegangi pipinya. Pemuda itu malah nyengir dan mengacak rambut merah sang gadis.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ih! Dasar Minato-kun no baka durian jelek!" balas gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Minato Namikaze, pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis di depannya. Siapapun mengenalnya sebagai putra tunggal pemilik Namikaze Group. Wajahnya tampan dan mampu menyita perhatian para gadis. Siapapun mengenalnya sebagai anak yang ramah dan jenius. Semua anak menyukainya, bahkan tumpukan surat cinta yang ditunjukan untuknya menggunung.

Hanya satu gadis yang tidak mengenalnya seperti itu. Kushina Uzumaki, gadis berambut merah itu mengenal Minato sebagai orang yang sikapnya selalu usil padanya dan menyebalkan. Mereka sudah kenal sejak lama, sejak mereka berdua masih kecil. Mereka bersahabat dengan akrab, tapi di mata orang-orang mereka seperti berpacaran. Kushina sendiri bukan gadis yang populer. Ia terkenal karena keganasannya. Jarang ada pria yang mau mendekatinya. Berbuat macam-macam? Akan diberi hadiah sebuah pukulan oleh Kushina.

"Kau sudah punya pasangan untuk festival Malam Tahun Baru di Taman Koboha?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa? Aku baru dengar."

Minato menepuk dahinya sendiri. Padahal pengumuman festival itu sudah disebarkan seminggu yang lalu, tapi masih saja ada orang yang tidak tahu. "Ada, Kushu-chan... Festival Malam Tahun Baru kampus mau diadakan di Taman Konoha. Kau ini bagaimana sih, pengumumannya juga sudah beredar dari minggu lalu."

"Aku tahu kok," ujar Kushina santai.

Ia dan Minato kini berjalan bersebelahan di koridor kampus mahasiswa di sana menatap pada 'pasangan' itu. Para gadis memandang iri pada Kushina. Para pemuda malah sedikit menatap iri pada Minato. Rupanya banyak pengagum rahasia Kushina. Maklum, gadis itu cantik dan menarik.

"Kemudian? Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?" tanya Minato dengan wajah yang heran.

Kushina menghela nafas kecewa. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya kau mengenalku sejak kecil? Memangnya siapa laki-laki yang mau berpasangan denganku, hah? Untung sekali waktu SMA tidak ada acara seperti itu. Lagipula, acara ini harus berpasangan, kan? Sedangkan aku tidak punya pasangan."

"Oh, begitu. Memangnya apa salahnya berpasangan dengan gadis sepertimu? Kau kan cantik," ujar Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, baka. Mentang-mentang kau sudah pasti punya pasangan, kau mengejekku," ujar Kushina dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Siapa bilang aku punya pasangan?" Ucapan Minato barusan membuat Kushina terkejut. Ia menatap pada Minato dengan heran.

"Kau... Belum punya? Ayolah, jangan menggodaku seperti ini. Bukannya para fans girlsmu yang berisik itu sudah mengajakmu?" tanya Kushina dengan sewotnya.

'Bukannya aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau datang... Tapi kalau aku melihatmu dengan gadis lain, aku tidak rela,' batin Kushina.

Mereka berdua memang sahabat. Tapi, salahkah bila ia memiliki perasaan pada Minato yang merupakan sahabatnya? Salahkah bila sahabat berubah menjadi cinta? Salahkah bila cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Minato? Salahkah ia mencintai pemuda itu secara diam-diam?

"Memang. Tapi aku menolak mereka semua. Kau tahulah, aku sebal dengan tingkah mereka," jawab Minato.

"Kemudian? Kau tidak mengajak siapapun?" tanya Kushina.

"Hm... Aku ingin mengajak seorang gadis, tapi aku tidak tahu ia mau pergi bersamaku atau tidak," jawab Minato sambil mengelus dagunya pura-pura berpikir. Matanya melirik nakal pada Kushina.

"To the point! Aku benci kau selalu bertele-tele dan hentikan cara lirikanmu itu," ujar Kushina gusar.

"Aku serius, baka. Menurutmu, apa gadis itu mau ya, kalau diajak pergi bersamaku?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mendesah pelan. Ia mencintai Minato. Tapi bila ia diberi pilihan berat seperti itu. Apa ia rela bila Minato berjalan dengan gadis lain? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia bingung memilih, siapakah yang dibiarkannya tetap bahagia? Dirinya atau Minato? Sungguh pilihan yang berat. Antara kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Keputusannya akan mengubah hidupnya. Bila ia memilih kebahagiaan Minato, artinya ia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya bersama Minato dan menyerahkannya pada gadis lain. Tapi bila demi kebahagiaannya sendiri? Apa ia mau Minato tidak bersama dengan gadis yang disukai Minato? Kalau ia mementingkan dirinya sendiri, artinya dia egois.

Kushina menghela nafas. "Menurutku, kalau gadis itu terpesona oleh ketampananmu yang bagiku hanyalah wajah sahabatku yang teriseng di dunia, mungkin ia akan menerimamu. Jawabannya ya."

Minato nyengir lebar mendengar jawaban Kushina yang dari nadanya tersirat Kushina kecewa. "Ok. Kalau begitu, kau kutunggu besok malam di depan rumahmu. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada heran. Ia tidak tahu maksud Minato.

Minato kini berdiri di depan Kushina yang tengah bingung. Ia menyentuh dahi Kushina dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bukannya kau sudah setuju pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kushina sibuk mencerna perkataan Minato. Minato melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menunggu gadis di depannya menjawab.

"Ah... Hei! Siapa yang setuju? Kau kan bertanya seorang gadis, bukan aku!" ujar Kushina. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya yang putih.

"Kau juga seorang gadis kan? Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Kau akan pergi bersamaku besok ke festival," balas Minato dengan santai.

"Ta-tapi aku belum menyetujuinya!" bantah Kushina.

"Kau. Harus. Menyetujuinya. Kau sendiri yang bilang 'iya' saat kutanya," balas Minato dengan mudahnya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak tahu yang kau maksud aku!" bantah Kushina dengan nada yang kesal.

"Untuk sekali ini saja, Kushu-chan. Aku tidak mau pergi bersama dengan gadis lain. Ini kesempatanmu lho, sayang dilewatkan. Ya? Ya?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mendesah kecewa. Salah satu kebiasaan aneh Minato padanya adalah memaksanya ikut ke acara apapun. Dan ia akan memaksa sampai Kushina mau. dan itulah yang membuat Kushina sedikit menderita bahkan setelah ia menikah.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Kushina.

"Dandan yang cantik ya, aku menjemputmu jam 6 besok malam di depan rumahmu," ujar Minato.

**Kushina pov~ **

Aduh...

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku sudah cukup cantik? Apa penampilanku sudah cukup pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Minato malam ini? Hah... Si bodoh itu seenaknya memaksaku datang menjadi pasangannya...

Aku mematut diriku sekali lagi di depan cermin. Benarkah gadis di cermin itu aku? Dengan yukata musim dingin berwarna ungu bercorak salju putih dengan bulu putih di bagian lehernya. Rambut merahnya digelung ke atas menyerupai konde dan menggunakan tusuk berwarna putih dengan hiasan kristal putih seling ungu. Pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya yang berwarna ungu violet.

Apakah itu aku? Aku sungguh tak menyangka, bila berdandan tipis, wajahku bisa berubah seperti ini. Aku berdandan tipis dan ala kadarnya, tentu dibantu kaa-san. Aku tidak bisa berdandan sendiri. Bahkan yukata ini yukata yang dipakai kaa-sanku dulu, hanya dipermak sedikit. Kaa-sanku heboh. Katanya, "Akhirnya, gadis kecilku sudah berkencan sekarang."

Kencan? Ini pemaksaan. Minato yang memaksaku menjadi pasanganku.

Bukannya aku tidak senang. Gadis manapun pasti senang diajak pergi ke festival bersama orang yang dicintainya. Aku tentu sangat bahagia karena Minato mengajakku ke festival sebagai pasangannya. Minato memang sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi, apakah aku salah bila aku mencintainya dan menginginkannya? Salahkah aku bila aku mencintainya secara diam-diam?

Aku mencintainya bukan karena ia anak konglomerat. Bukan karena ketampanannya, walau ia memang tampan. Tapi karena dialah orang yang pertama kali memuji rambut merahku. Dia orang yang selalu membuatku tertawa dan menghiburku. Aku mencintainya karena ia selalu ada untukku. Dia laki-laki yang pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku diserang berandalan. Walau dia memang usil dan suka menggodaku, tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

Aku segera mengambil jepit rambut kesayanganku dan kusematkan di rambutku. Jepit ini permberian Minato saat aku kecil. Saat itu aku menangis di taman karena rambut merahku diejek. Aku sampai memotong rambutku menjadi sangat jelek dan acak-acakan. Tapi, waktu itu dia datang dan bertanya padaku. Dia bilang rambutku bagus dan indah. Dia mengambil jepit rambut dari sakunya dan menyematkan di rambutku. Aku masih ingat kata-katanya.

"Rambutmu bagus dan indah kok. Jangan dipotong lagi ya, rambutmu pasti bagus kalau dipanjangkan dan dirapikan."

Setelahnya, ia mengajakku berkenalan dan kami menjadi sahabat akrab. Tapi tentu saja, ia tak mungkin menyadari perasaanku padanya. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tak lebih dari itu. Aku yakin itu. Apakah aku harus menyimpan perasaan ini terus menerus?

"Kushina~, Minato-kun sudah menunggumu di bawah!"

Ah, kaa-san sudah memanggilku! Lebih baik aku turun saja.

Aku segera menuruni tangga. Kamarku di lantai dua, jadi aku harus turun. Aku setengah berlari menuju ke ruang tamu rumahku. Aku sudah memakai sepatu boot putihku dan aku membawa tas kecil yang biasa dibawa sewaktu festival. Semoga rambutku tidak berantakan karena kaa-san akan memarahiku kalau rambutku berantakan karena susah ditata kembali.

Di ruang tamu terdengar gelak tawa tiga orang yang kukenal. Kaa-san dan tawa 2 pria, bisa kupastikan tou-san dan Minato. Mereka berdua sudah kenal baik dengan Minato. Tapi aku mengendus bau persengkongkolan mereka bertiga tentang malam ini.

Aku sampai di ruang tamu. Dan yah, kulihat mereka bertiga sedang tertawa. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan pelan-pelan. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Minato duduk menghadap kaa-san dan tou-san. Kaa-san dan tou-san menyukainya karena ia pemuda yang sopan.

"Ah, Minato-kun, kurasa pasanganmu sudah siap," ujar kaa-san sambil menengok ke arahku yang berdiri.

Aku menunduk malu. Aku malu dengan penampilanku. Apa reaksi Minato ya, apa ia akan mengejekku atau menggodaku? Semoga tidak kedua-duanya. Walau aku tahu dia akan melakukannya.

Kulihat Minato tersenyum padaku. Tunggu, tersenyum lembut? Astaga... Jarang sekali ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Ia berdiri dan menghampiriku. Rasa maluku semakin bertambah. Apalagi kaa-san dan tou-san sepertinya berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami.

Saat kulihat baik-baik, Minato sangat tampan dan sempurna. Dia tidak memakai pakaian tradisional sepertiku, tapi ia memakai sweater biru yang dilapisi mantel berwarna hitam. Kakinya yang panjang dibalut dengan celana hitam dari bahan kain. Aku merasakan darahku mengalir ke pipiku, menimbulkan rona merah di pipiku.

"Nah, Minato-kun, kami titip Kushina ya," ujar kaa-san ketika aku dan Minato hendak meninggalkan rumah. Tangan Minato menggenggam lembut tanganku. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Baik, ba-san," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Awas kau kalau dia tidak kembali dalam keadaan utuh," ujar tou-san. Kurasa keadaan utuh itu mempunyai arti lain di dalamnya. Minato tertawa.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa janji. Kami pergi dulu," pamit Minato sambil tertawa. Kulihat, tou-san juga tersenyum licik. Ayah macam apa dia?

Kami pun keluar rumah. Salju turun memberi warna putih. Sangat indah. Dan, sebuah mobil hitam diparkir di depan pagar rumahku. Minato tentu saja membawa mobil sendiri. Ia kan anak konglomerat, mobilnya pun harganya mahal.

Dia berpura-pura gentleman dengan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku tertawa. Dia juga masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya ke Taman Konoha. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menatapnya terus.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku tampan ya?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha mengelak.

"Ti-tidak kok. Mana ada durian yang senarsis dirimu, Minato?" elakku. Dia tertawa.

"Hah, ngaku sajalah, Kushu-chan. Kau sendiri senang kan, diajak oleh pria setampan aku?" godanya.

"Diam! Dasar Durian jelek narsis menyebalkan!" ujarku sambil cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong, Kushu-chan," ujarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sewot.

"Nanti kalau cemberut, kau tidak cantik lagi," jawabnya santai.

"Ah, terserahmu."

**Normal pov~**

**Taman Konoha**

Taman Konoha malam itu sudah disewa oleh kampus Konoha. Beberapa stand berdiri menjual makanan dan yang lainnya. Dan yang hadis tentu saja berpasangan. Beberapa dari mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Tentu sangat indah melewatkan malam tahun baru seperti ini.

"Selamat datang, semuanya! Selamat menikmati acara ini!"

Sang MC yang berdiri di atas panggung yang didirikan di tengah taman langsung memulai acara.

Minato dan Kushina berjalan-jalan di antara stand-stand. Mereka tertawa riang bersama. Tak jarang, beberapa pasang mata menatap iri pada mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan mereka bergandengan. Bahkan, bila ada mata yang awas, pasti akan melihat bagaimana cara Minato menatap gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Minato-kun~" panggil Kushina manja. Minato menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Minato.

"Kau sudah tahu ya?" tanya Kushina sambil merubah cara bicaranya kembali seperti semula.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu biasanya kau ada maunya," jawab Minato.

Kushina tertawa. "Tahu saja kau ini. Minato, coba kau ambilkan aku boneka itu," ujar Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arah boneka beruang di stand menembak.

Minato mengernyit. Kemudian dia tersenyum misterius. "As you wih, my hime."

Minato kemudian berbicara dengan penjaga stand, tentu saja teman sekampusnya. Ia membayar, kemudian mengambil senapan yang tergeletak di meja stand.

"Ayo, Minato," ujar Kushina menyemangati.

Minato menyetel posisi senapan itu. Ia menutup salah satu matanya dan bersiap membidik.

DOR!

PLUK!

Bidikan Minato tepat sasaran. Sekarang, boneka beruang alias Teddy Bear itu jatuh dan otomatis Minato berhasil. Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Si penjaga stand dengan terpaksa memberikan boneka itu. Maklum, harganya tak sebanding dengan jatah satu kali menembak.

"Ini, Kushu-chan," ujar Minato sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Kushina.

"Hehehe, arigatou, Minato-kun... Kau sahabatku yang paling baik deh!" ujar Kushina sambil tertawa dan memeluk boneka itu.

'Sahabat ya... Jadi kau hanya menganggapku itu.'

Minato tersenyum dan menatap lembut pada gadis itu. Namun, di matanya tersirat kesedihan. Entah apa artinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke stand-stand berikutnya.

"Minato..." panggil Kushina saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua berkeliling.

"Ya? Kenapa, Kushu-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Apa kau tak punya gadis yang kau cintai?" tanya Kushina.

Mata Minato membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Matanya berubah, pandangannya ganjil. Kushina heran melihatnya. Sebelum ia sempat menegur, Minato sudah menjawab, "Aku punya. Aku mencintai seorang gadis. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kushina mendesah pelan. Ia kecewa dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak memperlihatkan kekecewaannya pada Minato. Ia berpura-pura tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Minato menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kushu-chan, jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius. Menurutmu, apa persahabatan kita akan tetap terjaga bila aku berpacaran dengan gadis itu?"

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan orang yang dicintainya. "Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin tidak."

Minato mendesah nafas kecewa. "Begitu... Apa selama ini kau senang bersahabat denganku?"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku senang, Minato. Kau sahabat yang baik. Kau sendiri kuanggap sebagai seorang kakak. Aku senang kau menjadi sahabatku."

Minato tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Kushina. Kushina sendiri merasa aneh menjawab seperti itu. 'Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tapi aku menganggapmu pria yang kucintai.'

"Ah, ada takoyaki. Kau mau beli? Biar kutraktir," ajak Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Memang benar, sebuah stand takoyaki sekarang berada di depan mereka. Pada saat dingin memang enak makan takoyaki. Terlihat di panggangan ada beberapa takoyaki panas mengepul dan harumnya sangat enak.

"Ya," jawab Kushina.

Minato pun membeli 2 bungkus takoyaki. Satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Kushina. Kushina menerima bungkusan itu dan langsung melahap takoyakinya. Minato sendiri melahapnya pelan-pelan. Boneka milik Kushina diletakkan di bawah kaki mereka berdua.

"Kau suka?" tanya Minato.

Kushina tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku suka."

Minato tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih. Kushina bingung dengan ulah Minato. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kebingungan Kushina.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan. Sekarang tujuan tangannya jelas, yaitu mengelap mulut Kushina. Ada bekas saos takoyaki di mulutnya dan bahkan belepotan sampai di pipinya yang putih. Minato secara perlahan dan lembut menghapus saos takoyaki itu dari bibir dan pipi Kushina. Sontak wajah Kushina menjadi merah karenanya.

"Kalau makan jangan belepotan dong, sudah cantik kok makan masih belepotan," ujar Minato seraya menghapus sisa-sisa saos takoyaki itu.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Kushina. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika Minato menyentuh bibirnya dengan sapu tangannya. Kalau ia tidak menahan diri, mungkin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Su-sudah, jangan menggodaku terus," ujar Kushina.

"Aku tidak menggoda. Kau benar-benar cantik malam ini," balas Minato ringan. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini.

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu... Aku jadi malu," ujar Kushina. Minato tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"YAK! AYO SEMUANYA, AMBIL TEMPAT DI SEKELILING API UNGGUN!"

Suara MC membubarkan adegan romantis itu. Minato dan Kushina segera datang ke sekeliling api unggun yang besar.

Api unggunnya terbuat dari tumpukan kayu setinggi 1 meter. Apinya menyala-nyala tinggi ke angkasa. Beberapa lentera dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk lingkaran besar. Di sekeliling api unggun diberi pembatas supaya orang-orang tidak mendekat karena bahaya. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang datang segera berkumpul di sekitar situ. Tentu saja tempatnya luas karena memuat sekampus.

Sang MC yang berdiri di panggung di depan api unggun mengomando pemusik untuk memulai alunan musik.

"Ayo semuanya! Menari dan berdansalah dengan pasangan kalian!" teriak MC itu.

Semuanya langsung saja berpasangan. Minato segera menggandeng Kushina. Ia tak mau meloloskan Kushina begitu saja pada laki-laki lain yang mau mengajak Kushina. Padahal, tanpa ia sadari, beberapa pasang mata menatap iri pada mereka berdua.

Alunan musik terdengar. Pasangan-pasangan itu langsung menari dengan irama yang riang sambil tertawa dan bersenda gurau. Minato dan Kushina juga menari mengikuti irama yang semakin cepat. Mereka berputar-putar di dekat pembatas api unggun sambil tertawa.

Setelah beberapa lama, dansa diganti dengan dansa klasik. Semua pasangan mulai mengubah posisi mereka. Para gadis mengalungkan tangan mereka di leher pasangan mereka, sementara para pemuda memegang pinggang pasangan mereka.

"May i?" tanya Minato.

"Yes," jawab Kushina yang mengerti maksud Minato.

Minato tersenyum, ia memegang pinggang Kushina dengan lembut. Pipi Kushina merona merah. Dengan malu-malu, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minato.

Mereka mulai berdansa. Tentu saja pasangan lain juga. Mereka berdansa dengan teratur dan rapi. Ke kanan, ke kiri, berputar. Alunan lagi mellow menghanyutkan mereka. Debaran jantung Kushina semakin cepat karena Minato memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Kushu-chan..." panggil Minato.

"Ya?" tanya Kushina. Ia masih hanyut dalam alunan musik, sehingga tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Minato.

"Bagimu, aku ini apa?" tanya Minato.

Sontak Kushina langsung melepaskan tangannya. Minato pun ikut menurunkan tangannya, tapi jarak mereka masih dekat. Kushina mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan karena kaget.

'Apa ini artinya aku harus memilih? Kenapa Minato bertanya seperti itu padaku? Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku menganggapnya sahabat atau... Pemuda yang kucintai? Pilihan ini sangat berat. Aku harus jawab yang mana?' tanya Kushina dalam hati.

Kushina mengatur nafasnya. Ia berusaha memilih jawaban yang baik. "Sahabat."

"Tak lebih dari itu?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Kau sahabatku, Minato. Aku menganggapmu seorang sahabat, tak lebih dari itu. Terima kasih sudah mau jadi sahabatku, Minato. Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik," jawab Kushina pelan.

Kushina tak menyadari tatapan marah Minato padanya. Ia tak menyadari raut wajah Minato sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia bingung dengan jawabannya. Apa ia yakin? Apa tak sebaiknya ia jujur saja pada Minato?

Kushina tersentak kaget ketika Minato menarik wajahnya. Ia bisa menangkap mata Minato yang marah padanya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Minato marah padanya. Tapi ia terlambat...

Mata violetnya membelalak lebar. Jantungnya serasa lepas. Otaknya sulit mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun maupun menolaknya.

Minato mencium bibirnya...

Kushina bisa merasakan Minato menyapu lembut bibirnya dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Tapi, ia sendiri terlalu kaget. Ia mencengkram lengan Minato dan mendorongnya.

"Tu-tunggu... Minato, apa yang kau –mmpppphh!"

Tanpa sempat menghindar, bibir Kushina sekarang dikunci rapat oleh ciuman Minato yang sedikit ganas. Minato memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Kushina.

"Ngghh..."

Minato melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya memburu. Dan tanpa ijin sang pemilik, ia mencium bibir Kushina lagi.

Kushina mendorong Minato sekuat tenaganya. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia memegang bibirnya yang sudah terenggut kesuciannya oleh Minato. Minato sendiri terlihat merasa bersalah. Ia maju dan hendak menyentuh Kushina, tapi ditolak oleh gadis itu. Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Kau jahat... Minato..."

Dan seusai mengucapkannya, Kushina langsung lari. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ia mengusap bibirnya seakan bibir Minato itu kotor. Ia memang mencintai Minato, tapi yang dilakukan Minato telah melewati batas. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan Minato.

"Kushina! Tunggu!" teriak Minato sambil mengejar Kushina.

Ia mengejar Kushina yang berlari ke arah taman bagian belakang. Ia lari sambil menyelip di antara pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Semua mata menatap ke arah Minato dan Kushina.

"Kushina, tunggu!" teriak Minato.

Kushina tidak menghiraukannya. Akhirnya, ia sampai di bagian belakang taman yang sepi. Ada sebuah sungai kecil di sana. Airnya mengalir tenang, berbeda dengan suasana di tengah taman yang penuh hiruk pikuk, di sini begitu tenang dan diam.

Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat. Ia menghentikan larinya. Tangan Minato melingkari bahunya dengan erat. Ia sangat yakin, yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah Minato karena ia sadar bahwa Minato mengejarnya.

"Lepaskan!" pinta Kushina sambil meronta-ronta. Bukannya melepaskan Kushina, Minato malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kushu-chan," ujar Minato. "Aku tidak bermaksud... Sungguh..."

"Lepaskan aku dulu," pinta Kushina, Minato akhirnya menurut dan melepaskan Kushina.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri berhadapan. Safir dan violet saling bertemu. Hembusan angin musim dingin tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Minato bisa melihat mata Kushina yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, aku terbawa emosi tadi. Maaf," ujar Minato.

"Jelaskan dulu kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu dan kenapa kau seperti itu," ujar Kushina.

Minato menghela nafas pelan. "Aku kecewa padamu. Aku marah karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Aku kesal karena aku hanya kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku lebih dari seorang sahabat?"

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?"

Minato menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai sahabatku. Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang gadis. Aku melihatmu sebagai gadis yang kucintai."

Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat mendengarnya. Jantungnya serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Ja-jangan bercanda dan menggodaku, Minato..." Hanya ucapan itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Bercanda? Apa kau tidak bisa lihat mataku? Lihat baik-baik, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda dan mengodamu?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk ke matanya.

Kushina menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada keraguan atau kilatan nakal di mata Minato. Yang ada adalah keseriusannya dan pandangan mata yang penuh kasih. Kushina tahu itu.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku bahwa aku serius mengucapkannya? Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu hanya sebagai sahabat," ujar Minato tanpa ada keraguan dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Minato..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai pemuda yang kau cintai? Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau dapat melihatku lebih dari seorang sahabat?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang jarang ia gunakan. Semilir angin meniup rambutnya.

"Minato..."

"Akan kutunggu sampai saat kau melihatku lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun."

Kushina terdiam. Ia tahu, Minato tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia tahu, apa yang ia rasakan. Ia bahagia, tentu saja dengan pengakuan Minato. Tapi, ia memerlukan waktu untuk mengatur perasaan dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Durian jelek... Baka..." Kushina lengsung menghambur ke pelukan Minato. Ia mendekap erat pemuda itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menungguku. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kushina.

Minato pun balas memeluk Kushina. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Selang beberapa menit, kedua orang itu saling melepaskan diri. Rona merah tipis muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kushina.

"Hm? Sejak kapan? Entahlah..." jawab Minato.

Kushina mendengus kesal. "Jawab yang benar!"

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Gadis tomboy yang mudah cemberut, belepotan saos takoyaki saat makan saos takoyaki dan gadis yang ceria," ujar Minato. "Kau sendiri?"

Kushina memandang ke atas. Ia tersenyum sendiri. "Mungkin sejak awal. Kau orang pertama yang memuji rambutku. Orang paling menyebalkan yang suka menggodaku dan membuatku tertawa.

Minato tersenyum geli mendengar ungkapan Kushina. "Gadis bodoh."

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Kushina. Matanya mendelik dan ia cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan cemberut, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin ingin menggodamu," goda Minato.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu dong, pacarku sayang," goda Minato. n

Kushina mendelik. "Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Lho? Bukannya kau mencintaiku?" tanya Minato.

"Tapi aku belum menyetujui jadi pacarmu tuh," jawab Kushina.

"Ck, baiklah..." Minato berlutut di depan Kushina.

Minato berdehem sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kushina Uzumaki, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Minato Namikaze?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Minato segera berdiri dan menatap lekat gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya sekarang. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Kushina. Minato menyentuh wajah Kushina dengan lembut.

Jantung kedua insan itu bersahut-sahutan. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Kushina pun sedikit mendongakan wajahnya. Mata mereka terpejam, membiarkan mereka hanyut dalam asmara. Minato menyusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut merah Kushina. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan kembali.

Tangan Kushina terangkat dan memeluk Minato. Ia tak mau melepaskan pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Minato juga memeluk Kushina erat. Tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu dan membiarkan sebuah memori indah tertanam di otak mereka.

TUINNGG! BLUMM! DUAAR!

Minato dan Kushina melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka memandang ke angkasa. Kembang api bermunculan dengan indahnya.

"Indah sekali..." gumam Kushina.

"Tak seindah dan secantik dirimu," timpal Minato sambil menatap lembut pada Kushina.

"Jangan gombal," ujar Kushina.

"Aku tidak menggombal. Kau lebih cantik daripada kembang api malam ini," ujar Minato.

Kushina tersenyum geli. "Tidak ada durian setampan dirimu."

"Oh, beraninya kau membandingkanku dengan buah itu," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum geli. Tangannya merangkul pinggang gadis berambut merah itu.

"Dan tidak ada pemuda lain yang kucintai selain durian jelekku," timpal Kushina.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman di bawah langit yang dihiasi kembang api.

**Flashback end**

"Sudah 7 tahun ya..."

"Ya, kau benar. Sudah 7 tahun sejak persahabatan kita rusak."

Minato mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ungkapan istrinya. "Rusak? Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Kita sudah bukan sahabat lagi, kan?" tanya balik Kushina.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja... Tentu saja bukan. Sudah malam. Ayo masuk, nanti kau kedinginan," ajak Minato.

Mereka sudah pulang dari Taman Konoha karena Naruto tertidur. Sekarang mereka berada di balkon kamar utama kediaman Namikaze. Naruto sudah mereka tidurkan di kamar sebelah.

"Tidak akan, Minato. Kalau aku kedinginan, bukannya kau yang menjadi selimutku?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap Minato yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Minato melingkar di pinggang istrinya dan tangan Kushina memegang tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Karena sepertinya aku tahu cara lain untuk menghangatkanmu," jawab Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Kushu-chan sayang, kau mau dengar rencanaku?" tanya Minato.

"Apa?"

"Buat adik untuk Naruto," jawab Minato sambil nyengir lebar dan menarik Kushina ke dalam kamar.

"He-heii, jangan bilang kau... KYAAA!"

OWARI

Bisa nebak kan, bagian akhirnya?

OMAKE

"Jaa, Minato," ujar Kushina ketika ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Jaa, Kushu-chan," balas Minato.

Ia mengantar Kushina kembali ke rumahnya setelah festival berakhir. Kushina tersipu malu, mengingat apa hubungan mereka berdua sekarang. Minato mencium kening gadis itu sebelum Kushina masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana, Kushina?" tanya ayah Kushina yang menyambut Kushina di depan pintu.

"Apanya?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Hubunganmu dengan Minato?" tanya ayahnya.

Rona merah langsung mewarnai wajah Kushina. Ia bingung menjawabnya. Mau terus terang atau berbohong.

"Aku akan jadi menantumu lho, ji-san," jawab Minato sambil nyengir lebar.

"Minato!" Kushina menoleh pada Minato.

"Wah, ternyata putri tou-san sudah dewasa ya... Kau masuk saja dulu, tou-san mau bicara dengan Minato," perintah ayah Kushina. Kushina pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun diam-diam ia menguping.

"Kushina masih utuh?" tanya ayah Kushina.

"Maaf, ji-san, aku tidak menepati yang itu," jawab Minato dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ayah Kushina.

"Hanya menciumnya kok..." jawab Minato dengan santai.

"Tidak yang lainnya?" goda ayah Kushina.

"Memangnya ji-san mengharapkan apa?" tanya Minato.

"Kukira sudah lebih dari itu."

"Jadi itu maksudnya utuh ya? Hah?" Tiba-tiba Kushina muncul di belakang ayahnya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

"Maksudmu apa, Kushina?" tanya ayahnya sedkit ketakutan.

"DASAR TOU-SAN DAN DURIAN JELEK MESUM!"

Dan munculah benjolan di kepala ayah Kushina serta Minato.

Owari

Hah... Capenya bikin fic ini.

Nii-san, ini udah jadi ficnya! Makasih buat idenya ya... XDDDDD

Yang terkahir ini

Meiko minta maaf bagi para fujoshi bila kata-kata Meiko menyinggung kalian. Meiko tidak bermaksud menghina kalian dan Meiko tidak membenci kalian. Dan ini tulus.

Minato : Dicap mesum lagi...

Kushina : Emang bener kan?

Naruto : KOK AKU DIALOGNYA DIKIT BANGET?

Meiko : Apa boleh buat, kan Meiko yang memutuskan.

Naruto : Bagian akhir aku juga udah tidur! Nggak dapet jatah!

Meiko : Ini kan cerita MinaKushi, bukan NaruHina. Nanti kukasih jatah banyak di fic selanjutnya...

Naruto : Bener nih?

Meiko : Ya, jadi tokoh utama ke tiga.

Naruto : KETIGA?

Meiko : Pairnya SasuFemNaru. Jadi kukasih bagian sebagai kembaran femNaru.

Naruto : ARRGGGHHH! TEME DAPET BAGIAN BANYAK DONG?

Meiko : Ya.

Minato : Ribut aja ni orang dua!

Kushina : Biasalah, dua orang cerewet ketemu...

ALL CHARA :

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!

Semoga menjadi tahun yang baik bagi para author FFN!

With love,

Meiko Namikaze


End file.
